0aaa_abcdfandomcom-20200215-history
FOX 0AAA ABCD (channel)
FOX 0AAA ABCD formerly called 'Star 0AAA ABCD' (1994-2014) 63-C Upper Malvar Street, Trancoville, Baguio City 0''' '''0AAA ABCD CEXX * Dreamcast 0AAA ABCD ''started on May 1, 2014.'' Ralph and Russel March 29-31, 2014. re-started on April 1, 2015 Ryan start on April 1, 2014. * Sony PS2 '''with '''Ryan started April 29, 2014. * Ratchet and Clank '''with '''Ryan started May 1, 2014. RapRusRyan start on April 1, 2014 and reparced on September 8, 2016. RapRusRyan & BudzBabs started on March 25, 2015. RusselviaRyan started on August 2, 2015. RusselviaRyan reparced on July 20, 2016. * Dreamcast 0AAA ABCD started on May 1, 2014. * Sonic Shuffle with Russel started on May 1, 2014. merged 'Sonic Hedgehog X' on April 13, 2015 Tofi - Jun 14, 2000 March 29, 2014 unofficial only. started April 4, 2014 only. 0 & 0AAA ABCD ''start on April 8, 2014.'' 0, 00 & 0AAA ABCD ''start on April 24, 2014.'' 0 00 0AAA ABCD Russel ''start on May 1, 2014.'' 0AAA ABCD mp4 * 128x96 7.5FPS 16Khz * 0 0AAA ABCD 3gp 128x96 15FPS 8Khz * 176x144 7.5FPS 16Khz * 176x144 15FPS 16Khz * 256x192 15FPS 16Khz 256x192 15FPS 16Khz 176x144 15FPS 16Khz 0AAA ABCD All Bit's 3gp, Bit's 2010 and Bit's Shortie via CCJLMM 2.0 # 0311.3gp (00:13:41) 128x96 15FPS 8Khz 11kbps # Bit's 2010.3gp (06:18:43) 128x96 15FPS 8Khz 6kbps # Bit's 2010 TAS.3gp (08:44:24) 128x96 15FPS 8Khz 7kbps # all in 1 of videos... is via CCJLMM 2.0 128x96 15FPS 8Khz 176x144 15FPS 8kHz 256x192 15FPS 16kHz Bit's 2010 ''started on April 11, 2014.'' * CCJLMM 2.0 (April 24, 2014 - March 25, 2015) * RapRusRyan (March 23, 2015 - present) 20140408_09XX~12XX.MP4 started on June 25, 2016. Yakko World 4 Places once of Real Life 256x192 6FPS 32kHz Countries of the World by zombiedude245. Countries of the World other these Countries of the World by KidsTV123 in Trancoville start on March 31, 2014 only with '''CCJLMM 2.0' started on April 24, 2014.'' Zero Gunner 2 ''started April 8, 2014.'' BejeweledAJAXTwist ''started April 10, 2014.'' * 3 in a row * 4 in a row Flame Gem * 5 in a row Lightning Gem * 6 in a row Nova Gem * x1 up to x20 also xKT up to x2.1KT Classic Mode * Unlock Level 6 for Challenge Mode * Unlock Level 8 for Blitz Mode * Unlock Level 12 for Endless Mode * Unlock Level 25 for Dreamland Mode * Unlock Level 41 for Challenge Dream Mode * Unlock Level 57 for Endless Dream Mode * Level 4 start Coal Gem * Level 6 start Bomb Gem * Level 11 start Lock Gem * Level 22 start Doom Gem * 1st Chance 80% bomb gem * 2nd Chance 60% bomb gem * 3rd Chance 40% bomb gem * 4th last chance 20% bomb gem Challenge Mode are 8 planet # Corona (Care For Nature) clear 30 - 250 gems # Altis Avas ''(Energizer) cascade 3 - 8 # '''Trunce '(Sweet Escape) ''2' '- 10 flame gems # '''Loop De Yola '(Because For Me) ''2 - 7 lightning gems # '''Stratamar '(The Curiosity) ''order 18 - 48 gems # '''Druccey '(This A My True) ''clear 3 - 25 coals # '''Xinyug '(Fantasy Back To You) ''create a row gems # '''Tivoli Tres '(Love I Be A Life) ''clear a point 2000 up to 70000 '''Blitz Mode' * 5 minutes Bomb and Coal Gem. Endless Mode * Level 3 start Coal Gem * Level 38 start Portal Gem * Level 63 start Tornado Gem * Level 78 unlocked xKT multipliers * Level 112 start Conveyor Belt Gem * Level 154 start Rainbow Gem Dreamland Mode similar to Classic Mode '' * Level 5 start Coal Gem * Level 8 start Bomb Gem * Level 13 start Lock Gem * Level 28 start Doom Gem * Level 77 start Tornado Gem * Level 131 start Portal Gem '''Dream Challenge Mode' Are 5 planets also 3 planets # Barbara Areta ''(He I Am Dream) clear 30 - 120 gems # '''Ekwaduras '(Equalify Me Love Dream) ''cascade 3 - 10 gems # '''Nuiti '(Free My Beautiful Dream) ''clear flame, lighting and nova gems # '''Radra De Leon '(Together Some Love As Body Dream) ''coals possibly without lighting 3 - 16 # '''Curatamax' (The Excavation Dream) ''clear points 3600 up to 220000 # '''Buclef Barna '(Special Love Dream) ''unlock level 145 clear 3 - 10 fruits gems # '''Zsiszya '(Always Won't You Dream) ''unlock level 356 clear multilayer coals 2 - 8 # '''Izilenitl Dcef '(Do You Want Dream) ''unlock level 513 clear gold coal 3 - 11 '''Endless Dream Mode' * Level 3 start Coal Gem * Level 58 start Tornado Gem * Level 94 start Portal Gem * Level 141 start Fall Fruit Gem * Level 177 start Rainbow Gem * Level 223 start Conveyor Belt Gem * Level 285 start Cannon Fruit Gen * Level 354 start Multilayer Single Coals Gem * Level 422 start Portal Fruit Gem * Level 511 start Gold Coals Gem * Level 637 start Fruit Rainbow Gem * Level 806 start Multilayer Double Coals Gem * Level 1121 start Multilayer Triple Coals Gem * Level 1637 start Multilayer Quadruple Coals Gem * Level 3001 jewel bug 3k as of May 2014. Minecraft 0AAA ABCD gaming ''start on April 24, 2014.'' 1024x600 29.97FPS 44kHz 640x480 29.97FPS 44kHz 320x240 29.97FPS 22kHz Minecraft Ultra Special ''start on April 24, 2014.'' 1024x600 29.97FPS 44kHz 640x480 29.97FPS 44kHz 320x240 29.97FPS 22kHz Dreamcast 0AAA ABCD'' 'start on April 29, 2014.'' '''Sonic Shuffle Dreamcast ''start on April 30, 2014.'' 480x360 29.97FPS 44Khz 320x240 29.97FPS 44Khz 256x192 15FPS 22Khz Quake III Arena start on April 29, 2014 also '''CCJLMM 2.0' start on May 3, 2014 only at revenge until March 25, 2015. and Russel on May 1, 2014 only.'' Jesper John Arceo ''until on August 21, 2015.'' 320x240 29.97FPS 44kHz also is Stabilizer 256x192 15FPS 32kHz iOS Rage by bwool5 256x192 6FPS 32kHz 176x144 6FPS 16kHz MOV001XX ~ MOV007XX.MP4 042011 256x192 15FPS 22Khz 320x240 30FPS 32kHz Minecraft 0AAA ABCD 256x192 6FPS 32kHz born 1932, 1959, 1961, 1986, 1990, 1993 born 2005, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012 and 2013 until Revenge March 25, 2015. Handy Chef 256x192 15FPS 22Khz 320x240 29.97FPS 32Khz Smash My All in One ''started on May 3, 2014'' * Radio Smash! by DonFreashy * Smash My TV "always spanish" * Smash My PS2 & Dreamcast 256x192 15FPS 22Khz 320x240 29.97FPS 44Khz Broken LCD Screen Prank (Footage) started on May 3, 2014 * also CCJLMM 2.0 and Russel 256x192 15FPS 22Khz 320x240 29.97FPS 44Khz Sharp GF Radio Series and Sony Trintron CRT TV ''started on May 3, 2014'' * also CCJLMM 2.0 and Ralph and Russel even PS2 RC Ryan. 256x192 15FPS 22Khz 320x240 29.97FPS 44Khz Discovery 2010-2011 mp4 ''started on May 2, 2014 (possibly Sony PS2 Ryan on Ratchet and Clank)'' * Promo July, August, September, October, November and December 2010 also Promo April 2011 * Promo MythBusters * Canon Powershot SX30 IS Advertisement * LG Optimus One tvc 2010 * DHL Ads from April 2010 * Engine Block on April 2011 * GhostLab in April 2011 256x192 15FPS 22Khz 320x240 29.97FPS 32Khz Star Spurts and D April 2011 mp4 ''started on May 2, 2014'' * Formula One, SportsCenter until Jan 27, 2013 this 0AAA ABCD Mar 28, 2014 only. 256x192 15FPS 22Khz 320x240 29.97FPS 32Khz Sony PS2 Ryan ''started on May 1, 2014 only.'' * HaloThirst with Ryan * Ryan (May 2, 2014 - July 20, 2014) Sanitary (July 21, 2014 - December 20, 2014, January 6, 2015 - March 22, 2015) Ryan Malvar (December 20, 2014 - January 5, 2015, March 23, 2015 - present) * Dr. James D. Fullbladder reporting on Megacorp experiment number 13. This update is strictly classified, if you are watching this, you're fired. * Captain Qwark the heroes this Ratchet and Clank 256x192 15FPS 22Khz 320x240 29.97FPS 44Khz Commercial Phils 1996-2013 March 31, 2014 - April 24, 2014 Phils. tvc 1985-2014 ''started April 24, 2014 - March 25, 2015'' Phils tvc 1960s-2010s started March 25, 2015. * Election GMA 1992 tvc started on May 2, 2014. * ABS-CBN Dong Puno Live 3 segment TVC started on May 2, 2014. 256x192 15FPS 22Khz 320x240 29.97FPS 32Khz AJAX CPP 1990s-1997'' April 3, 2014 - April 9, 2014'' AJAX CPP 1960s to 2000s ''April 10, 2014 - April 18, 2014'' AJAX 1960s to 2000s and Yakult 2003-2005 tvc ''April 19, 2014 ''- May 2, 2014 Possible Phils. TVC 1996-2013 with Budz Tablet started on May 2, 2014 - March 25, 2015. also '''CCJLMM 2.0' start on May 3, 2014 - March 25, 2015 only.'' Possible Phils TVC 1970-2014 started on March 25, 2015 only. * Knorr cubes 1990s, Mr. Clean 02 20 00, Enfakid 5/24/01, Allerin 05 02 01, Downy 11 28 01, Selecta 04 06 03, Vaseline 07 27 03, Mr. Clean 11 30 03, Jollibee 04 11 04, Lucky Me 06 02 04, Pfizer 09 11 04, Colgate 09 17 04, SMB 11 07 04, Jollibee 11 11 04, Argentina 01 16 05, Bear Brand 7/12/06, Neozep 8/18/06, i-ON May 2007 tvc and Sinutab hi-res 2008 tvc * Cafe Puro 10 20 01 and Duty Free 05 19 03 by dwcasas. * Possibly Ratchet and Clank '''with Ryan on Sony Computer Entertainment and Playstation. 256x192 15FPS 22Khz 320x240 29.97FPS 32Khz '''Yakult, Wam, Nestle tvc ''started on May 2, 2014 only. also CCJLMM 2.0 start on May 3, 2014 - March 25, 2015 only.'' * On May 2, 2014 7:30AM in move NAIA Terminal 3 on AJAX 1960 to 2000s TVC '''and BTLC Grade 6 batch 2014 friends on Facebook also '''Google Earth Historical Imagery. * 10 12 03, 02 02 04, 04 11 04, 06 27 04, 07 17 04, 12 11 04, 01 15 03, 04 20 03, 08 10 03 and 04 15 02 also 08 12 04 and 06 19 03 256x192 15FPS 22Khz 320x240 29.97FPS 32Khz AJAX juniorsky52 TVC started on April 2, 2015. * Plus tvc in 1960s, Plus tvc 1970s, Milyon Milyun early 1981, Bida tvc 1984, Kontra Barbello tvc 1986, Bilis Bula Bilis Linis 1988, Intensity 9/26/89, Bagong Laba 3/29/90, Bisa 8/9/90, Germ Killer 8/17/90, Comics tvc 1991, Bisa & Germ Killer tvc 1991, Quantity 10/29/91, Tapatan 2/21/92, Healthy Baby 2/25/92, Baby of Baby lyrics - AJAX Puriclean tvc 1992, Nose 10/30/92, Eye 10/10/92, Tawas Nature tvc 1993, Kilatis tvc 1993, GM 04/02/93, Dirt Kids 8/30/93, AJAX Gold 9/2/93, Kilatis 4/24/93, AJAX All in one 3/4/95, Marvel 6/29/96, Twister 2/28/97 and Atom 4/17/97 15s: 4/19/97 45s: 4/24/97 30s. * host by Nida Blanca 1987 - 1994, Dolphy Quizon 1995 - 1997 for AJAX Commercial. 480x360 29.97FPS 44kHz 320x240 29.97FPS 44kHz 256x192 29.97FPS 32kHz Axion juniorsky52 TVC ''started on April 2, 2015.'' 480x360 29.97FPS 44kHz 320x240 29.97FPS 44kHz 256x192 29.97FPS 32kHz Gard juniorsky52 TVC started on April 2, 2015. * Together The In Electric Dream Lyrics - Gard Shampoo 90s tvc 1988 * Gard ZO-7 Plus Shampoo 40s tvc 1988 480x360 29.97FPS 44kHz 320x240 29.97FPS 44kHz 256x192 29.97FPS 32kHz Car Crash Compilation on FOX 0AAA ABCD in Trancoville on April 9, 2014 purpose by official only. (Unofficial March 31, 2014 - April 2, 2014.) 256x192 15FPS 22Khz 320x240 29.97FPS 32Khz * Possibly China, Taiwan and Russia * Unofficial started on March 31, 2014 only. * until on April 2, 2014 merged AJAX CPP 1990s-1997 tvc move to NAIA 3 Car Crash Compilation ''started April 3, 2014 only.'' also Google Earth. * Official started on April 9, 2014 only. * With Google Earth in NAIA 3 Car Crash Compilation. * Car Crash Compilation Your Share For Network For Dashcam. Russel2004.AVIWAV started on October 24, 2014 only in unofficial started on December 20, 2014 only in official with '''FOX 0AAA ABCD' until June 24, 2016'' Russel0046.avi Aug 15 2004 Russel0048-72.avi Aug 15 2004 Russel0082-0131.avi Aug 27 2004 Russel0162-0172.avi Sep 21 2004 100_0044-0253.wav Oct 8-9 2004 101_0184-0235.avi Oct 9 2004 100_0008-0118.avi Oct 16 2004 100_0010-66.avi Oct 29 2004 100_0001-0256.wav Oct 30 2004 100_0001-0131.wav Oct 30 2004 100_0058-0251.avi Oct 30 2004 100_0002-0130.avi Oct 30 2004 100_0026-0135.avi Nov 1 2004 (not 75, 77 and 86) 100_0040-0115.avi Nov 1 2004 100_0003-0239.avi Nov 1-2 2004 (not 0113, 0116 and 0118) 100_0001-0132.wav Nov 3 2004 100_0018-0132.avi Nov 3 2004 (not 0122) 160x120 15FPS 11Khz 256x192 15FPS 22Khz 320x240 29.97FPS 32Khz Mayday ACI & SFD MegaStructures 320x240 29.97FPS 32kHz 256x192 15FPS 22Khz * JAL 123 * BA 038 * AF 296 * 9/11 Disaster * SQ006 - 2,119,644 views * AA191 * Lokomotiv Hockey Disaster 09 07 11 * AF 447 Always * The Air France Flight 447 - 207,440 views * and much more... until June 2 upgrade to '''Ratchet and Clank PS2 CCJLMM 2.0 and Russel' ''started June 24 in BTLC until March 22, 2015 in Metro Manila only. GearsOfTime 480x320 29.97FPS 44kHz 320x240 20FPS 44kHz 320x240 15FPS 32kHz Minecraft 1.7.8 720x540 29.97FPS 44kHz 640x480 29.97FPS 44kHz 640x480 15FPS 44kHz Minecraft Pocket Edition 0.8.1 480x320 29.97FPS 44kHz 480x320 15FPS 44kHz # Subside is Company. Candy Crush Saga iOS and Android only. Candy Crush Saga - Budz started on April 2, 2014 only. (Part 2 start April 9, 2014 only also '''Car Crash Compilation '''on FOX in Trancoville.) Candy Crush Saga Budz & 0AAA ABCD'' started April 11, 2014 only. with Ultra started May 2, 2014 only.'' * Over Taking ''April 24 - 28 '' * The Sentinel ''April 29 - May 2 '' Swiped Fruits #47 Upper Malvar Street, Trancoville, Baguio City Official / Current # Babs - Nov 6, 1959 started April 4, 2014 only. # Budz - Jan 27, 1961 # Esing - Nov 24, 1932 # Glo - Apr 21, 1962 # Ralph - Apr 22, 1990 # Reinna Mae - May 28, 1994 started May 31, 2014 only. # Russel - Sep 4, 1993 # Ryan - Jul 25, 1986 started April 1, 2014 only. # Soledad - Nov 15, 1932 started April 4, 2014 only. Revenge official started from March 25, 2015 at 12:10PM only. now at #4 P. Laurel St., Baguio City from April 21, 2015 to present. Unofficial # Jojo - Jul 25, 1968 started April 4, 2014 this unofficial from March 23, 2015 only. # Tofi - Jun 14, 2000 started April 4, 2014 only. Defunct # Chris 2.0 - Feb 15, 2003 similar to BTLC Grade 6 / Happy Summer Day with '''Hannah', Erin, Yiljean, J-Lo, Pamela, Gerald, Garret, Gerome, Kate, Marvinz, Dylan and Angel until March 21, 2016 only'' # Chrisel 2.0 - Feb 26, 2004 # Clarise 2.0 - Dec 23, 2005 # Grace 2.0 - Aug 11, 2013 awaken on March 22, 2016 only. # HM 2.0 - Jun 11, 2004 # Jammie 2.0 - Jan 18, 2004 # Jeff 2.0 - Aug 22, 2012 started December 20, 2014 only. # JJ 2.0 - Sep 30, 2010 # Jolina 2.0 - Aug 27, 2009 # Lydia 2.0 - Sep 20, 2012 # Lynlyn 2.0 - Nov 27, 2008 # Maimai 2.0 - Oct 9, 2003 similar to BTLC Grade 5 / Happy Summer Day with '''Philip', Luis, Marc, Taj, Dharma, Aaliyah, Leigh, Aliya, Zoe, Yana, Hannah and Kyra until March 22, 2016 only'' # Manuel 2.0 - Jul 22, 2006 started October 24, 2014 only. # Michelle 2.0 - Apr 14, 2011 # Micco 2.0 - Sep 5, 2007 # Ravs 2.0 - Sep 14, 2005 Kabayan Hotel, Mall of Asia, NAIA 3 and Heritage Hotel even Microtel MoA also available in Metro Manila 0AAA ABCD All Bit's 3gp and Bit's 2010 also Shortie # 0311.3gp (00:13:41) 128x96 15FPS 8Khz 11kbps # Bit's 2010.3gp (06:18:43) 128x96 15FPS 8Khz 6kbps # Bit's 2010 TAS.3gp '''(08:44:24) 128x96 15FPS 8Khz 7kbps # all in 1 of videos only 128x96 15FPS 8Khz 176x144 15FPS 8Khz 256x192 15FPS 16Khz '''0AAA ABCD mp4 * 0 0AAA ABCD 3gp 128x96 15FPS 8Khz * 640x480 7.5FPS 32Khz * 320x240 30FPS 32Khz * 640x480 30FPS 32Khz * 480x320 15FPS 32Khz 640x480 30FPS 32Khz 480x320 30FPS 32Khz 320x240 30FPS 32Khz Russel2004.AVI ''started on May 2, 2014 with B''TLC Grade 6 batch 2014 friends on Facebook only '' * Russel0046.avi Aug 15 2004 * Russel0048-72.avi Aug 15 2004 * Russel0082-0131.avi Aug 27 2004 * Russel0162-0172.avi Sep 21 2004 * 101_0184-0235.avi Oct 9 2004 * 100_0008-0118.avi Oct 16 2004 * 100_0010-66.avi Oct 29 2004 * 100_0058-0251.avi Oct 30 2004 * 100_0002-0130.avi Oct 30 2004 * 100_0026-0135.avi Nov 1 2004 * 100_0040-0115.avi Nov 1 2004 * 100_0003-52.avi Nov 1 2004 * 100_0068-0239.avi Nov 2 2004 * 100_0018-0132.avi Nov 3 2004 * 100_0009-0188.avi Nov 4 2004 * 100_0011-0159.avi Nov 5 2004 * 100_0007-0231.avi Nov 20 2004* * 100_0002.avi Dec 26 2004* * 100_0003-0247.avi Dec 27 2004* * 100_0009-0141.avi Dec 29 2004* * 100_0002-0167.avi Dec 31 2004* * 100_0010-46.avi Jan 18 2005* * MVI_0001-21.AVI Feb 8 2005* * MVI_0003-4.AVI Feb 10 2005* * MVI_0001.AVI Feb 20 2005** * MVI_0010-0129.AVI Feb 27 2005** * MVI_0001-49.AVI Mar 18 2005** * MVI_0007-8.AVI Mar 19 2005** * MVI_0104.AVI Apr 3 2005** * MVI_0011-0242.AVI Aug 14 2005 ''on started BTLC on March 25, 2014 only. Also ''started only May 3 in '''NAIA T3' ''on FOX 0AAA ABCD'' only.' * MVI_0086-132.AVI Mar 14 2009 ''''started only May 3 in '''NAIA T3'' 'on '''FOX 0AAA ABCD'' only.' * MVI_9040-45.MOV Oct 16 2012 ''''started only May 3 in '''NAIA T3'' 'on '''FOX 0AAA ABCD'' only.' 1280x720 59.94FPS 44kHz 640x480 59.94FPS 44kHz 320x240 29.97FPS 22kHz 160x120 15FPS 11kHz * ''started only May 2, 2014 in '''NAIA T3 on FOX 0AAA ABCD and BTLC Baguio on March 18, 2014 as Star 0AAA ABCD'' ** started only May 2, 2014 in '''NAIA T3' ''on FOX 0AAA ABCD'' only.'' '''MVI-00XX.AVI and MOV ''started on May 2, 2014.'' * MVI_0009-21.AVI Mar 14 2009 * MVI_0086-132.AVI Mar 14 2009 * MVI_0008-24.AVI Feb 8 2011 * MVI_4638-44.MOV Feb 8 2011 * MVI_4714-42.MOV Feb 11 2011 on BTLC until March 28, 2014 only. move to '''NAIA Terminal 3' started May 3, 2014 only '' * MVI_1932.MOV Dec 29 2010 * MVI_2897-99.MOV Dec 27 2011 * MVI_4382-87.MOV Apr 24 2012 * MVI_9040-68.MOV Oct 16 2012 1280x720 59.94FPS 44kHz 640x480 59.94FPS 44kHz KidsTV123 also Countries of the World '' 1280x800 29.97FPS 44kHz 960x540 29.97FPS 44kHz 480x360 29.97FPS 44kHz '''MattStonie' 480x360 29.97FPS 44kHz 320x240 29.97FPS 44kHz SMDC2K 960x720 29.97FPS 44kHz 640x480 29.97FPS 44kHz 320x240 29.97FPS 44kHz Champion or AJAX Colgate-Palmolive Philippines Commercial also AJAX History 1960s to 2000s Commercial. 480x360 29.97FPS 44kHz 320x240 29.97FPS 44kHz 160x120 15FPS 22kHz AJAX 1960s to 2000s tvc on NAIA 3 started on May 2, 2014 only. And also '''Google Earth Historical Imagery' * BTLC Grade 6 batch 2014 friends on Facebook on also '''Google Earth Historical Imagery' * Plus tvc in 1960s, Plus tvc 1970s, Milyon Milyun early 1981, Bida tvc 1984, Kontra Barbello tvc 1986, Bilis Bula Bilis Linis 1988, Intensity 9/26/89, Bagong Laba 3/29/90, Bisa 8/9/90, Germ Killer 8/17/90, Comics tvc 1991, Bisa & Germ Killer tvc 1991, Quantity 10/29/91, Tapatan 2/21/92, Healthy Baby 2/25/92, Baby of Baby lyrics - AJAX Puriclean tvc 1992, Nose 10/30/92, Eye 10/10/92, Tawas Nature tvc 1993, Kilatis tvc 1993, GM 04/02/93, Dirt Kids 8/30/93, AJAX Gold 9/2/93, Kilatis 4/24/93, AJAX All in one 3/4/95, Marvel 6/29/96, Twister 2/28/97 and Atom 4/17/97 15s: 4/19/97 45s: 4/24/97 30s. * host by Nida Blanca 1987 - 1994, Dolphy Quizon 1995 - 1997 for AJAX Commercial. 480x360 29.97FPS 44kHz 320x240 29.97FPS 44kHz 256x192 29.97FPS 32kHz Axion 1992 to 1995 TVC on NAIA 3 started on May 2, 2014 480x360 29.97FPS 44kHz 320x240 29.97FPS 44kHz 256x192 29.97FPS 32kHz Gard CPP Shampoo 1970s to 1990s TVC'' started on May 2, 2014'' Possibly only NAIA Terminal 3 * BTLC Grade 6 batch 2014 friends on Facebook on also Google Earth Historical Imagery * Together The In Electric Dream Lyrics - Gard Shampoo 90s tvc 1988 * Gard ZO-7 Plus Shampoo 40s tvc 1988 480x360 29.97FPS 44kHz 320x240 29.97FPS 44kHz 256x192 29.97FPS 32kHz BTLC Grade 6 Happy Pharrell Williams Edit ''started on May 2, 2014 only Metro Manila.'' 1280x720 59.94FPS 44kHz 640x480 59.94FPS 44kHz 480x360 29.97FPS 44kHz Car Crash Compilation ''' 640x480 29.97FPS 44kHz 480x360 29.97FPS 44kHz 320x240 29.97FPS 44kHz '''NAIA 3 Car Crash Compilation ''started on April 3, 2014 only.'' 640x480 29.97FPS 44kHz 480x360 29.97FPS 44kHz * with Google Earth started on April 9, 2014 only. '' Car Crash Compilation Accident RUSSIAN! * '''Car Crash Compilation' #ALL '''- 1,432,764 views 640x480 29.97FPS 44kHz 480x360 29.97FPS 44kHz 67 in 1 movies only * '''Scary Movie 4 * Disney Frozen * Meatball Cloudy 2 * The Croods * Wreck it Ralph ''' * '''The Avengers And much more movies... Microtel Mall of Asia ''started April 24, 2014 at 7:30PM'' This special edition 52 mutual friends. Original 55 mutual friends. * FOX 0AAA ABCD "One True, One Network" at Microtel Mall of Asia as friends of Gabriela Ysabel,' Leandro',' Nica', Yggy, Mika,' Christian',' Patricia',' Lydee Patriz',' Ferlene' and much more... * On April 24, 2014 9:00PM Google Earth Urbanize Computer Historical Imagery China, Philippines and countries much more... similar to NAIA Terminal 3 * On May 2, 2014 10:00AM FOX 0AAA ABCD "Your Share For Network" at Microtel Mall of Asia as friends of Gabriela Ysabel,' Leandro',' Nica', Yggy, Mika,' Christian',' Patricia',' Lydee Patriz',' Ferlene' and much more... and Google Earth Urbanize Computer Historical Imagery China, Philippines and countries much more... similar to NAIA Terminal 3 also AJAX 1960s to 2000s tvc '''and '''Gard CPP Shampoo 1970s to 1990s tvc Google Earth with Historical Imagery ''started on March 30, 2014 only. '' All coverage started on April 9, 2014 only. * Baguio City - Nov 24, 2012 * Baguio City Trancoville - Nov 24, 2012 also date Feb 3, 2013 and Feb 6, 2013 east only * Dagupan City - Apr 26, 2013 * NE Bacnotan - May 16, 2013 * Calasiao - Apr 26, 2013 * Bolinao - Jun 2, 2013 * Metro Manila - Apr 7, 2013 also Feb 2, 2014 and Mar 2, 2014 * Metro Manila - May 11, 2014 or Sep 5, 2014 and Sep 21, 2014 * now is Copernicus and LandSat 1984 to 2017. and much more... NAIA 3 - Facebook 600+ friends. # Russel Mark Royeca '''(Bunsoy at Ilong) # '''Rhea Dela Pena Fernandez # Nylanej Zednanref '''(Pagmamahal) # '''Angie Salas # Leandro Magtibay # Onel Osbert Martin Gundran # Hiromi Uematsu (Hero-Me) # Caths Onalan # Nadocnal Ykcir # Randy Acosta # Jan Paulo Bernandez # Kathlyn Manipon # King Dallas Orpilla '''(Maverick Ramos) # '''Yuuki Uematsu # Shan Manipon # Khaii Aromin # Angela Lorraine Cunanan # Miguel Baltazar Tacay # Denzel Dy Fronda # Sergei Pizarro '''(Iggy) # '''Yggy Solano David # Angelyn Gabrielle P. Zarate # Trisha Aira Martinez # Venessa Paula B. Bulatao # Derrick Jude Ramolete # Chamra Onalan # Nica Khulchick '''(Nica Bandoquillo) # '''Gabriela Ysabel Altomonte (DellaBelle) # Nica Bandoquillo # Ace Denzen # Paul Art Lacsamana # Charles Letac # Trevor Yeshua Ayangwa # Aya Naomi Sasaki # Louise Cunanan # Julian Carlo Kitong # Deborah Jannah Coyoy # Robin Dalle Nigos Brilliantes # Christine Piluden '''(X-tine) # '''Zharina Mae Sabling # Sky Aguinaldo # Ramcloud Bungay # Laarni Marie Sindac # Reston Holt Chang # Jeremy Earl C. Andrada # Christian Anne Trinidad # Nicole Bulatao # Gale Ann Macadangdang # Aira Lycka Cabanban # Ferlene Ventigan # Lydee Patriz Dolligas # Patricia Morales # Jewel Princess Munar # Mika Sasaki # Christian Quiambiao Leocadio # Erin Galadriel Ventura # Keige Biscocho # Eiron Biscocho Ronald # Vince Arman Rodriguez # Jeff Bautista '''(Ako Bautista) # '''RD White Wolf Sanchez # Ambon Icarangal # Mitzi Bayan (Ma Joseph Bayan) # Denise Trisha Nievera # Lovely Yzhma Heart Tiwaquen (Heart Padua) # Aryjen Datuin # Iris Faith # Tristan Capuyan # Yvonne Victa # Gwynneth Marie # Summer Dangatan # Kendrick MaYo Serna # Leon Karlo Altomonte # Rowan Jane T. Bungay # Lorraine Billiones # Rio Borras # Ralph Francis Acosta # J-Lo Damasco (Jillian Lorraine) # Angel Fate-Selin Padre # Robin Erwin Dee # AR-Chiee Masbate (Hannah Alynna) # Kenji Uematsu # Raven Jane T. Bungay # Yvanna Dy # Ryzjan Rafael Datuin # Jason Smith # Nyliro Isaac S. Uda # Denise Oropilla # Joii Danielle B. Erorita # E-j Honorica # Aldwin Guzman # Jepoy Lucea # Aaliyah Martinez # Dana Abuyuan # Christan Bugnosen # Luis Millora # Taj Saldo # Nichi Aduana # RL Abella Altomonte # Ma Rae Joseph Bayan # Ma Pauline Bayan # Kyra Cassandra Darang-Ordoña # Zoe Nicole Fukai Calatan # Christian Ang # Marc Luis Lopez # Hannah Alynna Masbate # Ally '''(Hannah Alynna Masbate) # '''Emmanuel Leocadio # Ample Icarangal # Daniel Kyle Fronda # Rudolf Paraguison # Michel Grace Jullianne Nabus # Aya Sasaki # Angelyn Zarate # Pagsubok Lang Yan ''now friends started on August 21, 2015.'' # Maureen Wayaway # Aeneas Altomonte # Quinnie Anne Torres # Mandala Aguinaldo # Wilma Magarro # Kristianne Trajano # Vince Rodriguez # Andre Martinez # Patricia Jane Uy # Christopher Chang # Jesamine Ramolete # Elgee Fernandez # Jenalyn Fernandez # Claraine Joy Opiana Batnag # Marcel Ellaine Guidangen Anduyan # Khyle Dhymple Je Alcantara # Renz Carlo Velasco Mamaril # Wilson Jr Fernandez # Nell Andrea Perdido # Rhea Dela Pena Fernandez # Ernesto Jr Delmas # Zharina Mar Tibong # Joanna Mae Barcebal # Alyssa Castro Ramos # Nicole Xd # Jhadeannexd Zafra # Cherryjoy Marcelo # Kim Gennel Pediglorio # Reza Ramones # Emiliza Florentino And much more... NAIA 3 on FOX 0AAA ABCD * Started April 4, 2014 only. Google Earth Attractosh Computer Historical Imagery China, Philippines and countries much more... * On April 9, 2014. Google Earth Urbanize Computer Historical Imagery China, Philippines and countries much more... * Start April 24, 2014 6:15PM 96 friends, Microtel MoA 69 friends and Kabayan Hotel 46 friends * Start May 2, 2014 10:24AM 102 friends, Microtel MoA 72 friends and Kabayan Hotel 50 friends * On May 2, 2014 10:31AM Google Earth Urbanize Computer Historical Imagery China, Philippines and countries much more... and also AJAX 1960s to 2000s tvc '''and '''Gard CPP Shampoo 1970s to 1990s tvc * merged into Bhel Hitosis and Eevahnoe Salvador and more... on April 1, 2015 11:07AM on FOX 0AAA ABCD NAIA 3 - Candy Crush Saga NAIA 3 - Flappy Bird MoA & Kabayan Hotel '''- Candy Crush Saga Mobile and Pet Rescue Saga Mobile '''NAIA 3 - Android iOS Candy Crush Saga NAIA 3 '''- Farm Heroes Saga '''NAIA 3 - All in One Stories other brands. NAIA 3 - Pet Rescue Saga NAIA 3 '''- Papa Pear Saga '''NAIA 3 - Bubble Witch Saga Kabayan Hotel - KidsTV123 born 1949 to 2016. NAIA 3 - Disney Frozen Gallery Show with Elsa and Anna. NAIA 3 - SIMCITY 5 and The Sims 3. Minecraft 1.7.8 1920x1200 59.94FPS 44Khz 1680x1050 59.94FPS 44Khz 1366x768 59.94FPS 44Khz 1280x800 29.97FPS 44Khz Minecraft Pocket Edition 0.8.1 1280x800 29.97FPS 44Khz 1024x600 59.94FPS 44Khz 960x576 59.94FPS 44Khz 800x480 59.94FPS 44Khz Subway Surfers 1280x800 59.94FPS 44kHz 1024x600 59.94FPS 44kHz 800x480 29.97FPS 44kHz Candy Crush Saga 1280x800 59.94FPS 44kHz 1024x600 59.94FPS 44kHz 960x600 29.97FPS 44kHz 480x300 59.94FPS 44kHz 480x300 29.97FPS 44kHz * Available is with friends on April 10, 2014 only. * Deadline until April 9, 2014 only. For Google Earth. * Deadline until May 2, 2014 only. For Google Earth 'and also '''AJAX 1960s to 2000s tvc ' '''Flappy Bird 1280x800 59.94FPS 44kHz 1024x600 59.94FPS 44kHz 800x480 29.97FPS 44kHz Pet Rescue Saga 1280x800 59.94FPS 44kHz 1024x600 59.94FPS 44kHz 960x600 29.97FPS 44kHz 480x300 59.94FPS 44kHz 480x300 29.97FPS 44kHz Kabayan Hotel - Facebook 400+ friends. * Similar to NAIA 3 '''on '''FOX 0AAA ABCD. Yakko Flag Adopted by Richard Hayes * Funchafalls Funchafalls Canary and Palms Canary Santa Palma Canary Island and Palma * Animaniac Animaniac Salmiya (the rainbow flag) Samia (Rainbow Britain Flag) Sannia Rainbow Flag Music all in 1 ever also is video. * PSY - Gangnam Style - 2,016,436,377 views * PSY - Gentleman - 654,430,772 views * Ylvis - The Fox (What Does Say?) - 376,420,996 views * Baauer - Harlem Shake - 1,510,327,577 views* * Hari - Gwiyomi - 731,554,378 views* * Pink ft. Nate Reuss - Just Give Me A Reason ''' - 257,411,994 views * '''Cali Swag District - Teach Me How A Dougie - 1,337,849,720 views* * Justin Bieber ft. Lucadris - Baby - 1,083,428,849 views * Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull - On The Floor - 795,117,352 views * LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem '- 657,320,969 views * '''Eminem ft. Rihanna - Love The Way You Lie '- 637,214,387 views * '''Shakira - Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) - 618,990,454 views * Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe '''- 558,418,362 views * '''Taio Cruz - Break Your Heart - 341,367,420 views * One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful '''- 489,221,104 views * '''Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball - 529,913,557 views * Miley Cyrus - Can't Stop '- 398,471,104 views * '''Pharrell Williams - Happy '- 201,549,942 views * '''Skyrojam - Prinseping Torpe - 108,511,297 views * Fruitcake - Whoops Kirri - 339,247,130 views'' (First Most View Country in the Philippines)'' * Maldita '- Porque '- 138,573,242 views * and much more... * not is official video Funny Fail Compilation. * Charlie My Bit Finger '- 573,774,882 views * '''Best of Funny Fail Compilation '- 89,331,756 views * 'Thriller (Philippines) '- 59,221,343 views Gallery References '''List of programs broadcast by FOX 0AAA ABCD Star 0AAA ABCD ' 'Timeline of FOX 0AAA ABCD